Living with Miss Sincerity
by leni-cherry
Summary: Fighting the idea of moving into his mum's house, Matt ends up living with Mimi. Little does he know how his world is going to be turned over by the woman he always THOUGHT as being materialistic, shallow and of course, Miss Posh. Mimato


**Chapter I**

**Miss Pink and Posh  
**

* * *

**Yep, this is a new story. I wonder when I'm updating the others x)! Anyway, tell me what you think about it so far!  
**

* * *

**  
**

**-Flashback-**

"WHAT?!" I couldn't believe what my ears just heard. Did I hear right? Or was this one of those creepy nightmares where all your fears and things you most definitely don't want to do, come chasing your butt?

"Come on Matt," said my dad with a chuckle, "It's not like you never expected this day to come"

And the truth is, as painful and dramatic as it might sound, I never ever expected this day to come… or most likely, never in a hundred years I expected this to happen. It was all happening as in one of those Korean dramas. Not that I have something against them but misfortune was slowly making its way to my life.

"When are **you **moving out" I asked him casually as I sat on the couch and picked the remote up.

"Well… your mum wants **us **to be there ASAP"

"Us?" I asked trying not to choke

"Yamato, please don't start" he went on, "this is the perfect chance to get your mother and Takeru back"

"Dad, I'm not moving in with mum" I told him while the remote twirled in my hand. Couldn't he understand that all what I wanted to do was live as normal kid… scratch that. Couldn't he understand that I wanted to live the last weeks of my "teenagency" without having to worry about mum?

"I'm **so **sorry son" he said sarcastically, "but you'll move in whether you want it or not"

"I don't!" I protested but saw the mad look on his face. Sure thing there was nothing wrong moving in with Tk, but mum… that's a whole different story.

"Yamato, think. If we move in with Natsuko we wouldn't have to worry about cooking or cleaning. You know what a great cook she is!"

"Humph" I replied and looked away. There had to be a way for me to win this argument and definitely not move in with mum. "What if you move in with her," I began, "…live your happy life and let me stay in this apartment? It's not like I'll feel lonely or scared"

"I'm selling it"

"What?!"

"Look Matt, if you don't want to move into your mum's, fine, but you have to get a place to stay. I'm selling this apartment and everything that is inside after we or I, move out."

"Dad, you can't just throw me into the street!"

"I'm sorry son but you've got an option and you're wasting it"

"Then what do you want me to do?" I asked him a little puzzled still. I don't think he'll like to see me wondering through the streets by day and sleeping under a bridge at night… would he?

"Move in with us"

"Never!" I yelled at him and crossed my arms over my chest. Being almost eighteen was making me a) too stubborn, stressing that we, men, never mature, or b) I was going through, or actually, I was still in my rebel days...

"Then, get yourself a place before Wednesday morning." he said and left the room.

**-end of flashback-**

-----------------

"So that's pretty much how it all happened…" I kept telling my buddy Tai hoping he'll give me a place in his house.

"I wouldn't like to be in your shoes man" he told me as he bit the sandwich he had in his hands.

"Yeah…" I told him sounding depressed. I had already tried my luck with Joe and Izzy but nothing came out of it.

"You know I'd give you a place in my house, but my cousins, who were supposed to come in summer, are already here and there's not much space left…"

"Don't worry I understand" I answered back and took a sip of my juice.

"And have you asked anybody else?"

"Apart from you, I asked Joe and Izzy and that's much like it…"

"How about Sora? She might have a space left"

"Tai?" I asked looking straight into his eyes; questioning myself if he really thought before speaking… "If you don't mind me living with your girlfriend, I might just ask Sora for a place"

"What?! NO! Forget about that! You're not getting near **my **Sora!"

"Just chill! I was only joking" I said defensively and took a bit from my sandwich.

"You better be" he answered before going on, "And Mimi? Why don't you ask her?"

At his question, I almost choked and spilled all the juice in my mouth. Was he crazy? Mimi would never in a hundred years give me a place in her house… Sure thing I was talking to her now, but our conversations didn't go much further than a "Hi", "Hello" or "Bye", so, I just couldn't ask her, even if I had to pay the prize of my stubbornness… and gosh… the thought of living under a dark, cold and damp bridge wasn't very exciting.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I spat back noticing how his mouth turned into an extra-large grin, "Mimi would **never ever **accept, even if she had a thousand rooms left!"

"What wouldn't I accept?" a third voice asked while a giggle followed behind.

"Mimi, Sora! What a nice surprise!" exclaimed Tai and motioned his hand for both girls to sit in our table. "We were just talking about you two!"

Great. Simply great. Now I understand why he was grinning. He knew that both of them were walking towards us, or maybe, they were already behind me when he asked or I answered. As both of them giggled at Tai's comments, I bit and chewed a piece of my homemade chicken sandwich before three pair of eyes focused their complete attention on me.

"What?" I asked and settled my sandwich down.

"Is there something you want to ask me?" Mimi asked looking straight into my eyes. Was she waiting for a love declaration? I wondered before Tai interrupted my silence.

"His dad is moving into Tk's and he doesn't want to live with his mum so, he's searching for a place to stay before he makes Shisota Bridge his second home."

"Very funny" I replied putting on a fake smile before he continued.

"He asked Joe, Izzy, Sora and me, but we don't have any space in our houses for him"

"Tai, he hasn't asked me" interrupted Sora but was quickly dragged away from the table by her "beloved" boyfriend. Now it was the two of us. Mimi and I, sitting in a table, **alone** I must add, and both staring into space.

"So…you wanted to ask me if I had an empty room at home?"

"Technically," I answered, "it was Tai that came up with the bright idea of asking you, but well… there's no need"

"Why isn't there a need when you clearly don't have a place to stay?"

"Because I know I can't depend on you guys since your houses are packed up with relatives" I answered biting my apple. Actually, I prefer living under the bridge than in "Miss Pink and Posh's" house.

"Ahh…"

"What about your band mates?" asked Sora as both of them sat back in the table.

"No kidding" I answered and swallowed before I was once again interrupted; but this time, it was Mimi.

"The guest's room is free, but I'll have to ask mum if she's okay with it, though I don't think she'll put any problem. Now, the question is… would you want to live in my house?" she asked and I almost choke again. Was she being nice to me? Or was she really expecting the forenamed love declaration?

I suddenly felt awkward. She had never offered me anything in her life, not even a glass of water and now she's telling me to go and move into her house for only God knows how long?! I eyed her suspiciously before the bell rang and she stood up.

"The offer is open" she said as she gathered her books, "and don't think I'm offering for something in return. We might not know each other very much, but we're friends and we have to stand for each other"

WOW… was that really her or... her inner subconscious?

"Think about it and then you tell me. Here's my number," she said and wrote it down on a light yellow piece of paper before she walked away with Sora.

"See! I told you!" Tai jumped in breaking my brief moment of confusion. "Mimi's definitely not what you think she is!" he exclaimed with an ear to ear smile. …Was he… on my side or on hers?

Still it was strange all of this coming from her. As far as I know, Mimi Tachikawa wouldn't do anything without getting anything in return… and that's, where I fell. Little would I know what future was expecting for me just some days away.

* * *

**That was it. Sounds interesting? boring? Or I definitely should drop it? x)**

**Reviews on that would be appreciated. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
